At present, an audio file management solution is mainly based on existing basic information of an audio file, for example: the audio file may be managed on the basis of a genre of the audio file; or, the audio file may be managed on the basis of information about a singer performing the audio file. However, managing an audio file on the basis of a colour is a direction which is ignored at present. In general, a colour may represent a style attribute of an audio file to a certain extent, for example: a dark colour may represent an audio file of a melancholy style, and a bright colour may represent an audio file of a happy style, and the like. Along with increase of the number of audio files, how to manage the audio files on the basis of colours becomes a technical problem urgent to be solved.